User blog:~PopTart~/Creation of Panem
The Characters The Beginning President Mustin of the United States was very successful, and he kept the world's peace together. Then, a group of assins locked him in a room with no food or water, leaving him to die. This was the first of many attacks on major political figures. This spread chaos into the world, and people began to riot. There were unexplainable natural disasters that happened around the world once the rioting began. The world wasn't doing well. Some cities were able to bond together and try not to fight, and others started fighting, and didn't stop. The Story '2083 (3 Years After the Assassination)' 'May 14, London, Adrienne Smith' Our family has been hiding in an Underground ever since a freak hurricane came to London six months ago. My mother, my brother Keith, and I were the only ones left. Dad and the other four siblings died when St. Mary Axe toppled on top of them, me and lots of others, and I was the only survivor I knew of. About eight other families are down here, and we have been feeding off of rainwater, leaves, and rat meat, or anything we could get our hands on. There was murdering going on everywhere above ground, and we didn't like looking up there. The actual train's doors were sealed shut, so we couldn't travel enywhere even if we could drive a bus. I woke Keith up, and we started looking for food. It really was a big place. Mom went out of the Underground, a place us kids aren't allowed to go, to look for food in dead people's pockets. I see a shadow at the end of the tunnel. "What's that?" "It's probably just one of the other families." I say, even though I didn't believe it. "Here's something," Keith said to me. "Cheese. Save that for later." Three years ago I would've said that it was moldy and gross, but now I don't even care. The shadow came closer. "Adrienne, that man's getting closer." The man began running. I grabbed Keith's arm and we both sprinted as fast as we could. "Adrienne! What's going on! We don't want anyone else coming down here to kill us!" "A little late for that, Mom." I said in response. She immediately understood. We were waking up the other families, and gunshots began sounding. A seven year old girl dropped to the ground with a bullet in her back. Everyone was screaming, but compared to the noises on the ground, these were mere whispers. A twenty year old man fired at the man, and missed, hitting an elderly man instead. That man's granddaughter killed her grandfather's killer, and then fired at the man who was trying to kill us all. It went into the distance, and then there was a short pause, and the shadow man returned to killing us. My mom tripped on a pregnant woman laying dead on the ground, and the killer walked towards her, and gave her a fatal gunshot. The killer tripped on her, and a boy my age killed him with a sharpened piece of glass. The fighting wasn't nearly over yet. 'May 15, Apia, Kanoa Mumea' About 500,000 people lved on this island before the assassination, and several people began killing like crazy. Almost all of them are dead, so we're at peace among ourselves, but not with nature. There have been huge floods, and the south part of the island has almost gone completely underwater, and most have evacuated here. Tane, my brother, and Tua, my sister, and I all lived in this house, and our parents were in Washington, D. C. when the assassination happened, and they're both probably dead, since they haven't returned in three years. I turned on the television, hoping today we'd get a signal. The Pacific islands are mostly at peace now, so if a place doesn't have bad weather, a news channel would be on. I don't know how television is happening in other countries, but that's how it is in these. Now, they're having it in Tonga. "There is serious seismic activity going on in Eastern Africa, and there is expected to be a huge earthquake there. This will cause a tsunami to go to India, Borneo, Java, Sumatra, and other Indonesian islands, Thailand, Burma, Cambodia, Veitnam, Laos, Western Australia. Some waves will make it to the western coasts of Pacific islands, but we don't know if they'll be powerful, but everyone should prepare themselves though." Tua was my twin sister, but we were almost nothing alike. She ran outside, trying to find a place on high ground, while I stayed calm, and tried to think out a better solution. Category:Blog posts